kirbyfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Unown Master
ok losiento pero en primera, soy mujer. What ability I am and its... nothing! (Do you want to talk now?) (I love everyone ^^) 21:53 31 mar 2012 (UTC) si quieres ven al chat y si quieres poner tu nombre como yo cuando vayas a escribir un mensaje arriba dice firma y haci podre ir a tu usuario sin tener que buscarte. What ability I am and its... nothing! (Do you want to talk now?) (I love everyone ^^) 22:03 31 mar 2012 (UTC) si hablas de mi firma pon tu usuario (pero no lo clickees) luego dira mis preferencias ponle ahi y habra un seccion llamada firma si quieres ponerle como yo que dice "what ability i am? and its... nothing!" tendras que ponerle asi yo le hize de esta forma [What ability i am? and its... nothing! (nota: los ]] y [[ ponlos juntos si vez cuando al final dice nothing!] no es asi es asi nothing!]] junto solo era para un ejemplo. ah y por favor ¿podrias contribuir en mi wiki? si quieres solo ganate un logro no me importa la contrbucion solo mas usuarios. es esta clickea el link que esta de azul. http://es.kirbyfans.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Kirby_fans (Kirby2390) [[Kirby]] 23:04 31 mar 2012 (UTC) segun aqui si si no no se bien como explicarte losiento. What ability I am and its... nothing! (Do you want to talk now?) (I love everyone ^^) 23:10 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Moderador del Chat Si eres el fundador ya eres el moderador del chat, por lo que no es necesario ser el moderador del chat. Vuelve a ponerte burócrata. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 20:37 14 abr 2012 (UTC) Imágenes Hola Kotuol, al igual que Meta Knight, serás bloqueado automaticamente si sigues subiendo imágenes duplicadas o con un mal nombre, siempre busca imágenes en vez de subirlas o también puedes poner su nombre, si la imágen no existe procura darle un nombre correcto en español. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 19:16 15 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola amigo ya resolvi tus problemas clickea lo de azul y apreceraz en ayuda wikia ve hasta abajo luego habra una barra donde tendras que escribir algo pon lo del ausnto dde tu wiki que ya no eres fundador y te volveran a hacer fundador saludos! http://ayuda.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contactar Weeeeeeee! Hello? Pizzas? Yay! a piece of the heart stars 21:11 15 abr 2012 (UTC) aniversario Feliz aniversario 20 de Kirby! He Rulez! Let's SING!!!! Nightmares are coming... 19:47 20 abr 2012 (UTC) Rooms Te recomiendo buscár en Google, no se mucho sobre emuladores. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 18:39 22 abr 2012 (UTC) solo se de rooms de gameboy y DS (Kirby2390) Te dije que no lo e usado me lo van a descargar. I want to go to Sky town Cool music! give me your opinion! This is too heavy as a blog... 23:28 8 may 2012 (UTC) Emulador Te habia dicho que "No" ya que no lo necesito pero aun asi gracias por si mi papá ya no me puede descargar juegos para DS. Tiny things are cool too! T-t-t-talk t-t-to d-d-defrost me... If you make me mad bad things can happen... 22:31 8 jun 2012 (UTC)